Darker Deeds
by ThePirateSwan
Summary: Emma asks Hook to try something new, something he's whispered before in her ear. Written for CS Kink Month. So yeah. PWP Smutty goodness. You've been warned. Rated M for a very good reason folks.


**Okay, fair warning this is kinky. Probably not as kinky as I would have liked, but enough that I'm happy with it. If you don't like smut for the sake of smut, don't read this. If you do, you've come to the right place! Enjoy!**

She'd wanted to try out something new, something she knew he had an interest in. He'd said as much himself when they were cuddled up in bed, hands wandering in the afterglow. He'd whispered in her ear all the things he'd wanted to do to her and, despite her reservations, she found herself fantasizing about his words for the last week. David had caught her staring off into space a few times at the station, a light blush on her cheeks. He'd asked her what was wrong, but she'd stuttered out "nothing," and gone straight back to work. Thankfully, he hadn't delved any deeper than that.

But standing there in front of him, she wasn't so sure anymore. There was that look in his eye, like a predator that caught it's prey, a meal soon to be consumed and it sent a thrill through her even as she felt the edges of panic begin to seep in through the cracks. They were alone in his cabin, his ship still docked in the Storybrooke Marina. He'd said they needed someplace they wouldn't be disturbed, where no one could hear them once they got started and she'd felt the anticipation spike at the implications.

And here she was, Emma Swan, savior of the happy endings, standing like a deer in headlights before of her true love. His eyes were a stormy blue, his muscles tensing under his modern clothes. He wore a simple black cotton V-neck, dark wash jeans and work boots. She in turn was in a white summer dress, just like he'd asked. No underwear, no bra and no shoes and she felt so vulnerable under his gaze that she quivered.

He took a step forward, his posture relaxed. "Strip," Killian said in a dark voice.

She froze and he took the remaining space between them in a few quick strides. His good hand shot up and gripped her throat, applying a light pressure. His gaze burned into her and she shivered.

"I said strip, Emma."

Killian let her go and Emma's fingers immediately began to work on the zipper at her side, pulling it down frantically and letting the clothe pool around her feet. Her adrenaline was spiking and it wasn't made any easier by that look, the one that told her of all the wicked things he had planned.

He smiled as he brushed back a lock of hair over her shoulder. "There's a good girl," he purred and pressed down to indicate that she should kneel. On her knees Emma had a perfect view of how affected he was by all this, the denim straining against him. She looked up into his eyes – unsure – and his thumb smoothed the crease between her brows. His face softened at her worried look.

"Just say the word, love. We can stop whenever you'd like."

She paused, staring at him. She knew she could trust him, so why was she so afraid? There was no reason to be. No, she was the one who asked for this. She wouldn't back down now. Not before they'd even started. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she shook her head.

"No. Keep going. I'm yours."

"Alright." His hook trailed along her neck as his fingers worked the zipper of his jeans, pulling his half erect cock out in front of her. "Suck."

Emma's mouth immediately wrapped around the tip of him, humming as she took him deeper - she knew this, she loved this. The taste of him, warm and a bit salty, a hint of spice in the back – she could spend hours just running her tongue and lips over him. She felt his fingers thread through her hair, tugging lightly as he sighed in pleasure. She pushed further, her nose brushing against the dark curls at the base of his shaft. She felt him hardening – twitching – as she bobbed on him and suddenly his hold on her tightened and he pulled her off with an audible _pop._

Killian used his grip to pull Emma back up to her feet and she whimpered at the pain in her scalp, but somehow it wasn't a turn off. On the contrary, it made her skin burn hotter. She looked into his eyes, trying to convey her want but he just pushed her back and tucked himself into his jeans. His hand came up to pull his shirt off, the material slipping along the defined planes of his abs and chest and Emma's mouth watered at the sight. She wanted to run her hands all over him, memorize him, but tonight wasn't about what she wanted. It was about what she _needed_.

He used his hook to tear the fabric into strips and, taking one, secured Emma's wrists and elbows to their counterparts behind her back. Once her chest was pushed out and her arms were sufficiently immobilized he jerked on her locks, his breath whispering over her exposed neck.

"Emma, I want you to know that this is what you asked of me. All the pain and humiliation, all the pleasure, is because you have given yourself over, to be used how I wish." His tongue leisurely slid across her jawline, ending just under the shell of her ear. "_Everything you get is because I choose to give it to you,_" he hissed and she shook, trembling in his arms as he nipped and sucked along her neck, savouring her.

She wanted to touch him, but she couldn't and that felt like more of a punishment than anything. She tugged against her restraints, wriggling even as he bit her harder in warning. She tried again and he threw her onto the bed, her backside fully exposed as she was bent over the edge. She was about to ask what he was doing when she felt the first slap. She jerked forward, gasping his name in surprise.

"Did I not make myself clear, love?"

_SMACK!_

"_I_ am in control here."

_SMACK!_

"Killi_an_!"

_SMACK!_

"Not. You." He punctuated the last two words each with a particularly harsh hit and she was sure her skin was lit up like a beacon. She was tearing up, but she wouldn't let him see her cry. She was stronger. Then the curve of his hook, along with his palm, began to massage the sting away, rubbing in circles at the soreness, and her resistance melted. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she sighed out, his actions soothing her aching cheeks. Killian climbed up onto the mattress with her, pulling her up with his arm wrapped around her waist, turning so her back rested against his chest. She could feel him take something out of his pocket, heard the jingle of metal and the coolness as he laid the two objects on her chest. She looked down at them and her eyes widened. She started to wriggle again, but Killian pinched her nipple hard, the tip of his appendage pressing threateningly against the delicate skin of her throat.

"Now, now. Wouldn't want to disobey so quickly, would you, Swan?"

She forced herself to still, but her eyes were still focused on the metal clamps resting above her breast as he kneaded her right nipple into a hard peak. He took one of the evil contraptions and secured it around the nub, tightening it to his fancy as she hissed out in pain. He treated her other breast the same and by the end Emma was panting through the discomfort, the tips stinging harshly.

Killian's hand drifted over her taut stomach muscles as he slid her onto the bed, the denim of his jeans scratching at her legs. She tensed with each movement he made, hyperaware of his presence, as his fingers cupped her. He kneaded with the heel of his hand and she gasped against him. She could see the smirk playing on his lips, the bastard. He loved playing with her!

"My, you certainly are _dripping_, love."

Her head shot up and she growled at him as best she could.

"No need to get hostile." And he pushed two long fingers into her, pumping hard and fast and she writhed, sparks shooting up her veins and pulsing along her walls. He trailed his mouth along her abs as she bucked up, the cool metal curve of his hook toying with the clamps on her. He loved her like this, so open and vulnerable. The sounds she made, the way she moved, it all made the confines of his pants nearly painful, but he wanted to really push her. He could feel her starting to flutter, nearly there, when he pulled away completely, leaving her cold.

"Killian!"

He crawled up her body, her chest grazing hers and she sucked in a sharp breath at the jolt of pain from her nipples. His lips hovered over hers as he ground into her, his hips gyrating, jeans rubbing against her clit. He leaned down, biting her bottom lip hard, his fingers gripping with bruising strength at her hip as he kissed her, hard and dominating and she gave as good as she got. She tried to maneuver her head to get a better angle, but his hook tilted her head for him. He was consuming her. She felt like she was on fire as she bucked up at him, biting back and tasting blood, not sure if it was hers or his.

He grabbed her thigh painfully and pulled it up against his chest, curling her knee over his shoulder as he ground harder. He could feel himself beginning to drown in her scent, her body. She moaned into his mouth and he captured her lip, tugging. He trailed lower, sucking hard at her pulse and her head fell back as another delicious sound dripped from her mouth, vibrating through her throat against his teeth. Killian groaned, scratching along her sides with the hook, leaving long thin lines on her pale skin. He pulled back quickly, pleased at the whine he pulled from her as he got up and discarded his jeans and boxers.

Emma just stared at him, her breath caught in her lungs at the sight of his cock bobbing proudly against his stomach, straining in its arousal. She wriggled, hoping to get his attention, and he crawled up, pulling her into a semi-sitting position. He smacked her face with his shaft as she tried to catch it in her mouth. He chuckled, then took hold of her head and started pumping in and out of her throat with earnest. She gagged and struggled, but he just kept going, pushing deeper. She felt as though he were hitting the back of her skull from the inside, but the power he had, the control he was using, the sounds he was making spurred her on to accommodate him. She wanted to please him, wanted him to be happy with her and so she began to dry swallow, her muscles contracting around him with each trust and he moaned louder, pumping harder.

Before he could cum he pulled out and dropped to her level, kissing harshly as he pulled both her legs up over his shoulders and slamming home. Emma let out a cry at the sudden intrusion, her vision spotting before her as he took her hard and fast. She couldn't do anything and he was hitting at that perfect angle, the one that drove her insane. She was gasping his name, trembling all over as she felt herself nearing the edge. He'd taken a camp into his mouth, sucking hard as he grabbed at her hard, littering marks on her flesh. His rhythm became faster then, he let go of her nipple, and his hand travelled down to that center of nerves, rubbing and tugging, as he looked right into her eyes.

"Come for me Emma."

And she did. She shook and shivered, pulsing around him and crying out his name. Her mind blanked and everything went black for a moment before she came back to herself, feeling him still pumping in and out of her, harder and faster, chasing after his own release as he groaned. Her legs had limply fallen off his shoulders and she tried to buck up, to help him on. He thrust harder a few more times and stilled. She felt the warmth spread inside her as he came, his cock softening inside her as the pressure was relieved. Killian buried his face in the crook of her neck, softly kissing where it met her shoulder. He stayed inside her, the feeling of being complete too good to get rid of, though his hook did slide beneath her and cut the restraints.

Emma's arms came up and around him, pulling him closer as he eased his weight onto her. She reveled in the feel of him against her, even as her nipples still burned. She shifted, looking down pointedly and he carefully removed them. Rolling over onto his side, he slipped out and began kneading each breast to alleviate the pain from the clamps, soothing them back to normal. Emma sighed and smiled at him, her eyes shining.

"Thank you, Killian."

He looked at her and softened, an expression of love and devotion as he cupped her cheek and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Anytime, love."

She snuggled into his chest, their arms wrapped around each other, her eyes fluttering closed as the exhaustion began to take hold. Her breathing evened out and he knew she'd fallen asleep. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent and shut his eyes as well.

**Review? *hides behind a box***


End file.
